The Friend She Once Knew
by Kit Noneko
Summary: Saya's best friend was just murdered and now she is thinking to do the forbidden! What will happen to Saya and Miya?
1. Everything Changes

**Ok...so this is the first chapter of my story out of...I have know idea. If you find grammar or spelling mistakes don't blame me, blame Saya Ookami cause she editeded it. Ok...ok. So enjoy.**

It was a day that she would never forget. As the lightening crashed and the thunder roared, the light in the living room flickered. Saya and Miya were reading more books about alchemy when the lights went out. Lightening lit up the room, which was followed by roaring thunder.

"Miya…can you look for the flashlight, while I go down the road to the neighbors to get some batteries and a few more candles?" Saya asked as the lightening flashed again.

"Umm…yeah…sure. Ah…Saya…please be careful out there with that murderer still on the lose." Miya uttered as Saya headed toward the door.

Saya stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned around to face Miya. She couldn't really see her but in the light of the lightening she looked paler then usual.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be back before you know it." assured Saya "I promise!" she added before giving Miya a quick smile and heading out the front door and down the road.

_I wonder if Miya will always be so protective over me? Ever since her parents died in the Isvarlan revolt two years ago, she's been living with me. She has a house in the East in a small town called Resembool but she won't even step foot into it. To her, I'm the only family she knows and needs…and I feel the same about her. _Saya thought has she walked down the road to the neighbors.

Miya had found a spare candle and lit it so she could look for the flashlight down in the basement. Miya opened the door to the downstairs and started to walk down the millions of steps to get to the bottom. Once she got all the way down she started to go through the boxes that were down there in search of the flashlight.

Outside, a tall man came out from a near by tree. He had short black hair and blood red eyes. He was dressed all in black and his red eyes were full of bloodlust. He was carrying a butcher's knife that had bloodstains on the blade. He came up to the front of the house and tried to open the front door but it was locked. He waited until the lightening flashed and as the thunder roared he kicked the door hard and it flew open.

Miya was still downstairs looking for the flashlight when the man stepped into the living room. His red eyes were scanning the room in search of his next victim. To his delight, she was coming up the basement stairs.

Miya had given up on looking for the flashlight because there was just to many boxes of crap down there.

The man stayed in the shadows so when Miya came up she wouldn't see him.

Miya was at the top of the stairs and her candle was blown out by the wind that was going in from the open door.

_I'm pretty sure Saya closed and locked that door after she left. How did it get open? _Miya thought to herself as she went to close the door.

As soon as she closed the door and locked it again the man stepped out from the shadows. He was bearly noticeable in the dark because of his dark skin but his eyes stood out and starred hard onto her.

Miya tried to scream but for some reason her voice was lost. She could see the knife in his hand as soon as he raised it over his head. Miya was able to get out of the way in time but the knife cut her leg on the side. It seemed that as soon as he saw her warm blood coming out of the wound he started to go crazy.

Miya was on the ground holding her bleeding leg when he came in front of her. He grabbed her right arm just below the elbow and pulled her to her feet.

"N-no...please...don't!" Miya choked out, but it was too late. He lowered the knife and sliced her hand off in one powerful movement.

"NNNNooo..." she screamed as blood splattered her and the man. The blood crashed to the floor in rivers. Miya fell into the puddle of blood as she screamed in pain, clutching the bleeding stump that was her hand, as he laughed his head off.

He then began to stab her repeatedly all over her body. After every stab the next would be more painful and much more deeper. She tried to get away or at least get up but when ever she was close he would pound the knife into another part of her flesh.

"Don't you dare try and run away from me you bitch!" he barked as he grabbed the front of her shirt that was now soaked red with her blood and slammed her into the wall. She screamed loudly as he held her against the wall so he could watch her blood drip slowly to the ground from every wound he caused.

Saya was on her way back to the house with a box of candles, batteries and a flashlight when she heard Miya scream. Saya started to walk faster but she didn't know why. _She probably just thought she saw something. But if that's it...then...why do I feel so scared...like I'm never going to see her again? _Saya thought as she speed walked down the road.

Miya screamed again as she tried to push him off of her.

"Knock it off! There is no way that you will get out of this alive!" he hissed as he slammed her into the wall once more before he kicked her hard in the stomach, making her cough up more blood. He punched her in the head and then he kicked her once more in the stomach before throwing her into a puddle of her blood on the floor where Miya fought to keep conscious. Wondering if Saya will come.

He went to the other room where Miya had left the candle she used earlier and the matches Saya and her were going to use, he grabbed the matches and went back to the room where Miya laid helpless on the ground as the puddle of blood continued to grow. He lit one of the matches and threw it at the books Saya and Miya where reading. He lit another and threw it in the opposite direction. Both matches started to burn everything in it's path. The man stood there and watched as the room started to fill with smoke from the fires. Satisfied with what he had done, he turned around, ran out the door and into the night.

Saya heard Miya scream again, she dropped the box of candles, etc. she was carrying and broke into a run. _Something is definitely wrong. I just know it is! _Saya thought to herself as she ran toward the house. As she got closer she saw a man with blood red eyes come running out of the house carrying a knife covered in fresh blood. Saya hid behind a bush as he ran by.

When the man was out of sight, Saya came out of the bushes and ran into the house. She searched every room, dreading what she might find. She ran down a hallway and saw heavy smoke pouring out of a doorway. She ran to the door and let out a shout. The living room was ablaze!

"Miya!...Miya are you there?!...Miya!!!!" Shouted Saya as she stood in the doorway of the burning living room, trying to see if her only family was somewhere in the smoke. Then a muffled groan caught her attention.

She looked around and gasped! Lying on the floor a few feet away from her...was Miya. She was on her stomach surrounded by blood splutter. Saya ran and kneeled beside her. She slowly rolled Miya onto her back and called her name, hoping that she wasn't too late.

Saya went to grab her right hand but saw that it had been chopped off. She grabbed her friend's left hand and was glad to feel it's warmth. Saya called out Miya's name more and more frantically as she discovered multiply stab wounds. Finally, Miya slowly opened her eyes.

"Sa...ya..." she choked, "You...came. I...thought..."

"Of course I came. I couldn't leave you here to burn, could I?" Saya assured, "Let's get out of here."

Saya helped Miya to her feet and half carried, half lead her outside. When they reached the road, Saya put Miya down on the grass but she remained standing. She stood on the grass next to her and watched the house burn down. She knelt down next to Miya and gently held her close.

Feeling the warmth on her beat-up body, Miya slowly opened her eyes. At first everything was black, she closed her eyes and opened them once again. She could just make out a figure holding her close to them. She figured it was Saya, she saw something really bright behind Saya but she couldn't tell what it was. Then she remembered the man lighting a match and throwing it on the floor and Saya saying something about not leaving her to burn. _The house. The house is on fire...that's what that light is. _Miya thought as she watched the rain slowly stopping the fire.

Miya moved her eyes away from the burning house to look at Saya. She had her head on Miya's chest/stomach with her eyes closed but Miya could see tears coming out. In the fire light Miya thought that she looked pale which was surprising cause she had nice tan skin. Then Miya noticed that with every breath she took the next was harder to take.

"Sss...Sa...Saya?"

Saya's head came up fast and she looked at her best friend's face. Her face looked tried, like she hadn't slept in days and her eyes where full of pain and sadness. Her skin was as white as a ghost from all the blood she had lost. The only thoughts that came to Saya's mind as she looked at Miya were. _I don't want to lose her. I would do anything to keep her in my arms forever. There must be something I can do! _

"Ye...yeah? What is it?" Saya asked

"I...n...need to...t...tell you...s...some...thing..." Miya mumbled painfully, fighting the desirer to close her eyes and sleep.

"Miya you shouldn't talk your using all the strength you have left. Please don't talk you need your rest. Please!" Saya begged as she started to cried. She saw the pain in Miya's face every time she tried to say something. It was so painful for Saya to just sit there and do nothing while her **best friend** tried so hard to talk.

"N...no. I...h...have to...t...tell you. It's...im...port...ant..." Miya groaned as she started to lose consciousness. She looked into Saya's tearful eyes and tried to tell her what was so important but she couldn't find the strength to talk. She looked at Saya's face one more time and slowly closed her eyes as she lost consciousness.

**ya! Chapter one is done!! Ohh ya. ****If you don't like it then DON'T read the rest. growls Anyway, please review, your thoughts are greatly accepted!! **


	2. The Letter

**Hiya;) chapter 2 is now up for reading. sorry it took so long but the good thing is it's up so enjoy. Please review!!!**

**Chapter 2-The Letter**

It was a small morning funeral. Mostly neighbors and a few friends came to pay their respects to her, many were crying silent tears. Only one person was crying, though she very much wanted to but all of her tears had already been cried out. By late afternoon only one person was left standing in front of her grave.

Miya had dead shortly after Saya got her out of the burning house. She had dead in Saya's arms, trying to tell her something that seemed very important but just as she was about to tell Saya she breathed her last breath.

Saya had been staying with a neighbor for about two weeks. She was sitting by the window in her room looking out at Miya's grave and what was beyond that...her house and the spot were Miya had died. She couldn't stop thinking about the night Miya died. All she wanted to do was forget everything that had happened because it caused her too much pain. She wanted the pain to stop and the hard ache in her heart to cease to exist.

She got up and went outside for the first time in what seems like days. She started walking on the road that lead to Miya's grave and Saya's house. She stopped at her grave but as soon as she looked at it tears started to fill her eyes. She tried to wipe them away but more fell in their place. She turned and ran as fast as she could away from the grave.

Halfway down the road Saya fell to the ground, with her hands covering her face in an attempt to stop the tears. When the tears were finally coming to a stop, moved her hands and to her horror she had stopped at the exact spot where Miya had died in her arms, trying to tell her something.

"What could she have been trying to tell me? What was so important?" Saya thought out loud as flash backs from that night popped into her head.

"Why? Why did she have to die? Why do I have to live with the pain of being alone and knowing that it's my fault she's dead?!" she bawled as she remembered all the fun Miya and her had. All the joys the two of them shared while helping the town with the alchemy they knew.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't went to get more candles, Miya wouldn't have been alone, and that guy might not have broke into the house but if he did we most likely would have been able to stop him. If only I had stayed then maybe just maybe Miya, the sweet girl who wouldn't hurt a fly might still be alive and with me. It's all my fault that the one person I need the most is gone forever." she crying as she stared at the blood stained grass beneath her.

"She's really gone forever. There's nothing I can do to see her again..." Saya uttered. "Unless...Unless I use _Human Transmutation_ to bring her back."

_**Fuzz**_

"What's that your carrying Miya?" Saya asked as Miya came through the front door with a box in her hand.

"It's a fire proof safety box. We can keep important papers, books and money in here." Miya explained to Saya.

_**Fuzz**_

"Saya? What are you putting in the box?"

"It's an alchemy book. It's about _Human Transmutation._" announced Saya.

_**End flash backs**_

Saya got up and walked toward her house. She stopped in front and then started to go though what remained of the house in search of the box. She found it near the back of the house under what seemed to be Miya's closest door. She picked up the box and walked to Miya's grave. Saya had thought it might be a good idea to read about _Human Transmutation _next to Miya's grave since Saya was going to bring her back know matter what the cost.

Once Saya sat down next to the grave stone she opened the box and took out the small old book that was on top then she started reading. By the time the sun was almost out of the sky Saya had fell asleep.

Saya awoke to the warmth of the morning sun on her face. She was laying up against Miya's grave stone with the alchemy book on her lap open to the page she had been reading before she fell asleep.

"Did I sleep out here all night?" Saya asked herself as she rubbed her eyes and stood up. When Saya picked up the alchemy book that had fell on the ground a small pink envelope fell to the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Saya wondered as she picked up the envelope. She turned it over and her name was written on the front.

"Hey! This looks like Miya's hand writing." noted Saya as she opened the envelope to find two letters written by Miya. The bigger letter had Saya's name on it and the smaller one had the name Winry Rockbell on it.

Saya brought the envelope and the letters to her room. Once she was there she took out the letter that had her name on it and started to read it.

_Dear Saya,_

_If your reading this that means I'm no longer here with you, but there are somethings that I need to tell you. The first is that I'm leaving my parents house to you. The house is in the East in a small town call Resembool. After my parents died and I came to live with you, I left the house in the care of a girl one year older then us named Winry Rockbell who just lives down the road. When you get to Resembool go to a house that has a dog with an automail front paw. Ask for Winry and show her the other letter that I included in the envelope that explains that you are the new owner of the house. Please take good care of my parents house cause it is the only thing I had that reminded me of them. I'm trust you. Also, please don't be sad that I'm not there with you. I will always watch over you and I know that you will always be thinking of me. So, don't be sad that I'm not standing there next to you cause I will always be with you in your heart know matter what happens to me. _

_Love Forever_

_Miya❦_

Saya read the letter once, then twice, and then a third time. She put the letter down and closed her eyes wondering if she was going to cry. Before she knew it she had tears running down her face and into her hands. All the pain and loneliness she had been feeling since Miya's death just got too much for her to deal with that it all came out in her tears.

One Week Later

Saya was getting off at a train station in Central where she was stopping to get some more alchemy books so she could gain more understanding of alchemy. She bought a least 15, if not more, alchemy books. Once she had a quick lunch she was on board another train and this time she was headed to Resembool.

When she got to Resembool she headed down the road in search of Winry Rockbell's house. Finally after some help from some kind farmers she spotted a big, lovely house that had a dog with an automail front paw sleeping on the grass. She went to the front door and knocked once. Twice, and then a third time.

"Winry?! Winry! Get the door!" someone yelled from the other side of the door.

"Why?! Your closer to the door! Why can't you get it?!?!" complained another voice, this one sounding younger then the first.

"Because I'm busy right now! NOW ANSWER THE DOOR!!" boomed the first voice.

"Alright, alright I'm going." howled the second voice.

Saya could hear the second voice complaining about not being able to finish what she was working on when the front door opened.

When the door opened Saya came face to face with a girl about 14 years old with bright blonde hair that was in a pony-tail.

"Can I help you with something?" the girl asked as she looked at Saya.

"I'm looking for someone named Winry. I was told that she lived here." Saya answered.

"That's me. I'm Winry Rockbell. Now, what can I do for you?"

Saya took out the letter out of her bag and handed it to Winry. Winry took the letter from Saya and began to read it.

"Oh...ok. Well...I'm sorry about Miya. I haven't seen or heard from her since her parents died but we used to be good friends. Why don't you come in and have something to eat. You look hungry."

"Umm. Yeah. I'm a little hungry. Thank you."

Saya walked into the house and looked around while Winry closed the door and went to get something for them to eat. Saya walked over to the table and sat down at one of the five chairs. She looked around the room and saw a couch, a work table that was covered in tools and parts that look like they are for automail. There was also three other doors and some stairs that lend to the second floor.

Winry brought over a bowl of fruit and placed it on the table and then took a seat on the other side of table across Saya. Winry was just about to ask Saya where she came from when one of the three doors opened and two people walked out.

One was a man in his late twenty's, early thirty's that was pulling his pant leg down over his right leg which Saya noticed was fake. Standing next to the man was a women who only came up to the man's waste who was talking to the man and handing him something.

"You know, why don't you up-grade to automail?"

"Are you kidding?! I heard that the pain is unbearable. No, thanks. I think I will stay will the old fashion lims."

"Ok then suit yourself but I know of a little brat that got automail on his arm _**and**_ his leg. _**At the same time.**_"

"Well, I'm not that crazy. Anyway thanks for the matinees. Bye." said the man as he headed out the door.

The old women then turned her eyes onto Saya and Winry.

"Who's this young girl?" the women asked Winry.

"This is Saya. She came to get the key to the house down the road." Winry explained as the old lady gave her a confused look. "You know. The house that Miya and her parents had lived in before...they died."

"Oh that house! Yes, how could I forget sweet little Miya. If my memory serves, after her parents died she went to live with you, am I right?" The old lady looked at Saya as she spoke. "How is that sweet Miya nowadays?"

"..."

"Ah...Grandma Pinako..." Winry started while turning a worried face to Saya, who was looking the other way biting her bottom lip. "...Miya's dead."

At this Saya bit her lip even harder, casing it to bleed slightly.

"That's way Saya's here. Miya gave the care of the house to Saya, who will be staying in it." Winry continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Here's the key to the house." apologized Pinako as she took a key from the bulletin-board and handed it to Saya.

"Thanks. I better be going now. Bye"

"Your welcome to come over for dinner any day. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks. I think I will" Saya answered with a small smile on her face. "But not tonight. There are some things I need to...do." The smile fading from her face just as fast as it got there.

"Ok, then. See you tomorrow night then."

"Ya. See you tomorrow." and with that Saya was out the door and headed down the street toward Miya's old house.

"_Ok then. Here we go." _Saya thought out loud as she put the key in the lock and opened the front door. She walked into the house and closed the door behind her. As she looked around the what seemed to be the living room she noticed a small picture frame.

She walked over to the picture and picked it up from the coffee table. Wiping off a thick layer of dust she noticed the picture was of a little girl with the biggest and brightest smile you have ever seen on her face. When she looked at the big yellow/green eyes she knew who it was. And the thought and sight of the girl brought tears to Saya's eyes.

...It was...

...Miya.


End file.
